The Last Thing I Saw Coming
by A True Dreamer
Summary: Dan shows up at Blair's wishing to finally understand exactly how she felt about their kiss, knowing its either now or never. Drabble for now.


AN: I was hit with a plot bunny suddenly while I was captioning something on a tumblr post and I realized I needed to keep going and write it as a small drabble. So without further ado

The Last Thing I Saw Coming

* * *

><p>"Dan. What are you doing here?" Blair asked as she watched him step into her foyer. A tingling sense of deja' vu over coming her, as she heard the words escape her mouth.<p>

"I heard you were back in the city, and I realized I needed to talk to you," Dan told her as he walked to stand in front of her, also remembering the last time they'd stood together in this spot.

"So you came all the way from the Hamptons to talk?" Blair questioned her eyes searching his, wondering what this was all about. She'd just talked to him the night before.

"I need to know... I need you to tell me again that you felt nothing when we kissed, I need you to look me in the eye and explain how it made you realize you wanted to be with someone else. I need you to do this because I am so sure I felt something different and I've been afraid to talk to you about it... but now... well now I have nothing left to lose." Dan told her, his voice surprisingly strong for how he was feeling inside.

"Humphrey..." Blair started, but stopped and bit her lip when she realized how foreign it felt to call him that now. "Dan... I..." she stopped, not sure that she could tell him the truth. Not sure if that would hurt him more.

"Blair, please just be honest with me." Dan sighed, running his fingers through his hair, his eyes pleading.

Blair closed her eyes, and decided to give him the answers he wanted, and hope that he wouldn't be hurt, that he wouldn't make things more difficult.

"I felt something. It was a life-changing kiss. It made me realize how strongly I felt for you, and how easily you'd become so important. I could have stayed in that kiss forever and not felt the need to do anything else and it scared me. I'm not supposed to fall for you, I'm not supposed to feel complete when your in the room, or at a loss when your not.

"It was too scary for me, the prospect of changing everything I believed. So I decided to turn to the familiar. That's why I was going to Chuck that day, why I was going to be with him again because it's all I knew. Then Louis showed up and he was unexpected but again someone who fit the mold... and I thought it would be easier than the unknown."

Blair stopped, lifted her head and opening her eyes to him again, afraid of what she'd see. He surprised her when his eyes were full of compassion.

"Blair," Dan whispered, taking another step closer to her, when she didn't back away he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her and hold on.

"I love you Waldorf," he whispered into her ear, his arms tightening their hold lest she try to pull away. "I am in love with you, and I would happily jump into the pit of lions that run the upper east side to be with you, I would take them all on if it meant that I could experience one iota of what I felt when we kissed that night. You are the last thing I saw coming, and some how you're exactly the perfect person for me. We work Blair, in an amazing way that we didn't even realize until we had to stop."

Dan pulled back a little to catch Blair's eye, "I may not be a prince from a foreign land, or a high powered business man from your world, but I'm a man who loves you in spite of all our history. Maybe you can think of me as a prince from Brooklyn, and I've been known to pull of some schemes of my own, many of them with you if you recall. Have you ever considered that I'm all the things you need in just the right amount?"

Blair smiled, the wheels turning as she thought over what he'd just said. He loved her, and when she thought about it he was right. He was all those things she thought she needed and a ton of things she hadn't realized she did.

Daniel Humphrey... the last thing she'd ever thought she'd want, and the one thing she did.

* * *

><p>AN: and there you have it. How I wish the first episode of the next season would end. Of course that's too wishful a thought, but I do have complete faith that Dan and Blair will happen. I think the writers realize how great it is! I cant wait for the next season to begin! :]]<p> 


End file.
